


Steaks and A Question

by Tinywriter365



Category: Emergency! (TV 1972)
Genre: Gen, off duty dinner conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinywriter365/pseuds/Tinywriter365
Summary: Dinner leads to some fun questions.
Kudos: 7





	Steaks and A Question

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I don’t own anything related to Emergency! I am just playing and will return them in good working order when I am done.

Bright sunshine filled the small deck off of a two-floor single-family home. It was just after noon when the deck came alive. Two men walked out a sliding glass door with their arms full. One was carrying a wide tray full of food. The other had two cans of beer, a bag of chips, and the tray for the food once it was done.

“Hey, Pally?” asked the tall man with dark hair as he put the drinks down.

“Yeah, Junior?” The man with blonde hair replied as he put the tray of food down.

“What time is Cap getting here?”

“He should be here shortly.”

“Okay, I’ll go get another beer.”

“Okay. Can you grab the black tongs off the counter? They didn’t fit on the tray.”

“Sure.”

The taller man turned on his heel and jogged back into the house. He retrieved the needed items.

As he was about to head back outside, the doorbell rang. Instead of going back to the deck, the younger man headed for the front door and opened it.

KMG 365

“Hi Cap, come on in.” The man smiled a lopsided grin.

Captain Hank Stanley smiled at his youngest crew member’s excitement. The man with salt and pepper hair opened the door and walked in. “Thanks, Johnny, where is Roy?”

“Just getting the steaks on the grill.”

“Yum.” Hank smiled. His hands were full of more beer and the requested container of his wife’s mouthwatering mashed potatoes. 

The two men made their way through the house. As they stepped on the deck, the grill master turned around. He smiled, “Hi, Cap.”

“Hi Roy, thanks for letting me stay over,” Hank said as he put the potatoes down.

By the time Hank and Johnny walked on to the deck, Roy set the table. Johnny handed over the tongs. “Thanks, Junior.”

“You’re welcome.”

Hank opened a beer for each of them. “Roy, did I tell you Jamie’s suggestion the other day?”

“No. Once I offered our spare room to you, we were running like made.”

“She said I could stay with her mom while she is back east with the girls.”

Roy shuddered, “I got the same invite from Joanne this morning. She took the kids to her parents for one of their cousins’ birthday parties.”

Hank laughed, “Something tells me we got the better menu.”

Johnny smiled, “You know it.”

Roy turned his attention back to the grill and checked on the food. “Are you guys okay with medium-rare?”

“That’s the only way I eat ‘em.” Johnny grinned.

Hank smiled, “I’m with him.”

“Then it’s chow.”

Johnny and Hank grabbed their steaks. Roy took the last one and joined his friends at the table. The potatoes were doled out as well as a second beer for each of them. At first, the trio was quiet. They enjoyed a relaxed meal as opposed to their normal fast   
paced, eat it now, taste it later meals at work.

Hank smiled, “Roy, this is one of the best steaks I’ve had in a while.”

Roy blushed lightly, “Thanks, Cap.”

Johnny swallowed a mouthful of potatoes and a swig of beer before he spoke. “Cap, give Jamie my thanks for these potatoes.”

Hank smiled, “Will do.”

The men finished their meal and sat back to relax.

KMG 365

Seeing his paramedics relaxed and knowing there was no rush. Hank finally decided to ask the duo a pressing question. In the six months, he had been their captain; he had learned quite a bit from both men. However, there was one question he couldn’t answer.

Roy noticed the curious look in Hank’s eye. “Cap, is everything okay?”

Hank smiled, “Yeah, Roy. Just trying to figure something out?”

Johnny asked, “What’s that, Cap?”

“Well,” Hank sat up in his chair. “It’s actually you two.”

“Us?” Confused filled Roy’s voice. Johnny's eyebrows raised in concern.

“Relax, boys; you’re not in trouble.”

Both paramedics relaxed slightly. “What about us?” Roy asked.

Hank took a swig of his beer. “This might sound crazy, but the one thing I cannot figure out is how you communicate without a word. Don’t get me wrong; I’m glad you do. I can’t figure out how you do it.”

Roy and Johnny smiled as the duo took a drink. Johnny smiled, “Believe me, Cap, you are not the only one to ask us that question. We’ve had several people ask if we share a brain.”

“I’m almost positive you do. When did you two start?”

Roy smiled, “At first, it was in training. We need a few nods to talk about things without Brice whining.”

Hank shuddered, “Between the three of us, that man has one of the most grating voices I’ve ever heard.”

All three men laughed. Johnny grinned, “You got that right, Cap.”

“So, how did it start in the field?”

“Actually, it was the result of two calls, and it’s just grown since. Both calls happened when Captain Robertson subbed for Captain Hammer before Captain Smith showed up. To say the very least, Robertson didn’t trust paramedics.”

“He doesn’t trust a lot of people. I had the misfortune of training with him when I first became a Captain select. By far, that was one of the most uncomfortable shifts of my career. Hell, the shift after I burned the Chief’s hat was more comfortable.”

Johnny winced, “That says something.”

“I’m curious, do you guys remember the calls.”

“Yes,” both paramedics answered at the same time. 

“Mind if I ask.”

Johnny took a drink. He sat up a bit straighter. Roy laid a hand on his shoulder. “The first one was a terrible accident on the 405. There were six squads on the scene. It was a 54 car mess.”

“Dear God,” Hank breathed.

“Yeah. So, we were on our sixth car. I’ll leave it at it wasn’t good. A young teenager in the wrong place at the wrong time. One look and we knew there was a damn good chance he was gonna lose at least one of his feet from crush injuries. He was understandably flipping out. We had to talk to each other about his car. As we worked on him, we locked eyes and used the blinks and head nods so we could keep him calm.”

Johnny took a long drink. Hank was stunned, “Good grief, guys.”

“Yeah.”

“How did things turn out for the kid?”

“He managed to keep his feet after a ton of PT.”

“Nice save boys,” pride filled Hank’s voice,

Both men blushed, “Thanks, Cap.”

KMG 365

Roy took a long drink before he started the second story. “The second one was a massive apartment building fire. Thankfully, Chief ran point on that one, so Robertson couldn’t stop us from going in. We ran for the belly of the beast. We were on the third floor   
and it got really bad.”

Johnny interjected, “It was about to flash. It was so loud we couldn’t hear each other an inch away.”

Hank shuddered at the mental image. As a seasoned firefighter, he had been in his share of flashovers. Roy picked up the story, “We were using the nods and taps out of necessity. Then they became natural.”

Johnny smiled, “Honestly, Cap, it also helps that work with the guy who trained me, promised he’d be my partner, then became my best friend.” Johnny clapped his hand over Roy’s neck and squeezed it. The two men locked eyes for a minute and smiled at each other.

Hank smiled, “I can’t argue with you there, Johnny. However, you boys do it. Just keep doing it. Lord knows the department, the county, the guys, and I are all grateful when you work together.”

Both men beamed with pride. Roy looked at his watch. “Come on, boys; the game is on soon.’

The three happy and full men grabbed the dishes and headed inside. Hank looked down at his plate and smiled. ‘Sometimes a good steak leads to great stories and amazing answers,’ he thought as he walked in the house.


End file.
